The Contest (event)
This article is about the titular event. For the real-life mobile game, see Marvel: Contest of Champions. For the comic book, see Contest of Champions (comic book). For the comic book event, see The Contest (comic). The Contest of Champions is the titular event referred to as simply "The Contest" in-game. It is held in the Battlerealm. History (in-game) A leviathan, cursing in the language of ancient gods, dies. Its corpse hardens into crystal formations, and eventually becomes the arena for a contest, the Battlerealm, which is made of ISO-8. An identified being created the first contest, became its master, and enslaved a peaceful race to work in it. A man from this race named Ægon secretly became a gladiator in the hopes of freeing his race. Even without powers, technology or cosmic weapons, Ægon fought through the contest and succeeded in killing the master of the contest, but at the cost of his lover Clio's life, and being rejected by his race for violating their non-violence code. Devastated, Ægon resides to watching the contest from far away, but will not interfere from then onwards. Decades later, a young explorer named Taneleer Tivan discovered the Battlerealm. He returned years later with his brother En Dwi Gast and daughter Carina. However, Carina was shattered into a million crystal shards during this trip, devastating Taneleer. He, as the Collector, set up a new contest and let Maestro be the secret master. They brought in 12 original champions at first: Scarlet Witch, Vision, Captain Marvel, Thor, Hyperion, King Groot, Guillotine, Sentry, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and Thing, and used the ISO-Spell to brainwash the champions. The Collector privately asked Sentry to find the shattered shards of Carina. However, the Fanttastic Four managed to break out from their spell, but their plan to escape was thwarted by Maestro, who literally punched them into 4 corners of the Battlerealm. After this, the Collector continued to serve Maestro, and collected more and more champions from different times and realities, such as Wolverine, Gamora, Hulk, Deadpool, etc. Summoners were also introduced to use the champions to fight others' champions. Over time, summoners such as Kang the Conqueror and Thanos were defeated, and champions began to break out of their ISO-Spells. Later, Maestro himself was defeated and the Collector was challenged by his brother, the Grandmaster. After the Collector fell as well, he was imprisoned in a crystal, and the Grandmaster took over the contest. By this time, most if not all of the champions were free of their ISO-Spells, though they were still stuck in the contest. The Grandmaster gives the Collector a shard of Carina's remains. Collector then reveals that he has assembled Carina's body back into 1 piece. Thanos was freed by Guillotine when fighting Maestro, and he had assembled the Infinity Gauntlet with the help of his Black Order. To resist him, the heroes made many attempts, with Black Panther taking an Infinity Gauntlet from an alternate universe Killmonger, and Doctor Strange sacrificing himself to shut down half of Thanos' stones, eventually succeeding in striking down the Mad Titan. Not long after, Red Skull emerges and creates an evil organisation of villains called the Cabal. After Ægon returns and defeats the Champion, he restores Carina to life. Silver Surfer appears to the Avengers and requests help in locating the Fantastic Four. Realizing that they could be integral in helping them escape, they agree to track them down one by one. Ebony Maw opens portals to different realities and brings alternate Thanoses to fight once more, though they are defeated by the Avengers once again. Gallery Trivia *In 1-1-2 The Prize, a line of dialogue by Iron Fist implies that the game does not take place during the first Contest of Champions. **This is possibly a reference to the fact that the game is an adaptation of . Category:Gameplay Terminology